The Crossroads: All Hail The Queen
by The Young Dragon
Summary: Bella's got some secrets, and the Cullens are about to find out that everything they thought they new about Bella -and even themselves- is wrong. Welcome to The Crossroads, where you never know who will show up.


**Hey guys! So, after binge watching several shows and movies on Netflix, the idea for this series was born. I'm going to call it a crossover challenge. The idea is to take a series of one or two shots, and do as many crossovers as possible in them. Initially, it'll start in Twilight with characters from The Originals. Then, it'll move forward from there. Feel free to suggest the next story crossover and even pairings you'd like to see! The main pairing in this story is Bella/Rebekah. Now, in order to link these books/shows/movies and so on, I'll likely just completely screw up canon, so I don't wanna hear complaints about how that's not really what happened!**

 **For a guide to the order of how the stories should be read, please check my profile! You can also check back often to vote on polls for the next crossover in the series.**

* * *

The Cullen clan all sat around Bella, all in mixed states of shock, confusion and in some cases anger. Bella ran her fingers through her newly dyed lavender hair, a nervous habit that's followed her for many years. She wasn't nervous about their reactions, she was more anxious about the arrival of her mate. Being ambushed by a pack of shape shifters and her mate disappearing wasn't exactly something to make her relax.

"So...you're not human," Edward was the first to speak, his face contorted into a grimace of confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to have perfect memory? Did I not just say that," Bella glared at him, more on edge than she can remember in quite a while.

"But you're not a vampire," Carlisle clarified, "yet you drink blood?"

"If we're using labels, I would worry more about you claiming a name that doesn't belong to you or your kind," Bella raised an eyebrow, her voice calm and not intending to be insulting.

"What do you mean," Jasper spoke up, surprising Bella.

She frowned in consideration, wondering how to explain what she knew in a way they would understand, "to explain, I would have to start with my own origins and work my way back to the present. That would be a long story spanning over 8 thousand years."

"Well," Rosalie crossed her arms, "it's not like we're getting any older. We've got time."

Bella sighed, and began her tale.

* * *

 _*8,016 years ago*_

 _"Silas! Qetsiyah!"_

 _Bella looked around frantically, scanning the surrounding forest for any signs of her brother and his would-be wife. She stopped short at the sight of a tent in the clearing. Cautiously, she moved closer to the tent, slowly drawing back the cloth of it's entrance. A gasp escaped her lips, as her frightened blue eyes took in the blood splatters covering the tent. Unable to keep standing on her weak knees, Bella fell to the ground, her hand raising to cover up the dry sob that threatened to slip passed her lips._

 _"What have you done, Silas," Bella sniffed, allowing her tears to fall._

 _"You shouldn't cry for him, Bella," a voice behind her caused Bella to turn sharply, her hand raised defensively as magic buzzed in warning around her._

 _"Qetsiyah? Where is..." Bella stopped short, her eyes darting around the room, "Qetsiyah, tell me you didn't. Please."_

 _"Silas betrayed me," Qetsiyah shook her head, "I loved him, and he left me for her. So I gave him a choice, and he made it."_

 _"What have you done, Qetsiyah," Bella took a step back, watching her wearily._

 _"I didn't kill him," She admitted, "I wanted to, but I didn't. I gave him a choice, and he made it. Now he will be locked away forever, mourning the loss of his love. He will finally understand my pain."_

 _"Silas was selfish, but he didn't deserve this," Bella tried to reason, "you took away his love. She was innocent."_

 _"I was betrayed," Qetsiyah started, only to be cut off by Bella._

 _"So was I! That didn't make me kill Amara," Bella yelled, her eyes alight with a mixture of hurt, anger and sorrow._

 _"What...?"_ _Qetsiyah looked at Bella in confusion, searching her eyes for an answer._

 _Bella looked away, her arms coming to wrap around herself. Qetsiyah took a tentative step forward, reaching out for Bella's arm._

 _"Tell me what he did," She implored quietly._

 _"Silas knows me better than anyone," Bella said quietly- bitterly, "sometimes I think he knows me better than I. He saw the signs; he picked up on the looks and the my actions. He knew my love for another before I knew myself. And then he took her from me, without a care for my own feelings."_

 _"Her? Bella, you love a woman," Qetsiyah's eyes widened, though she didn't seem bothered._

 _"With all that's within me," Bella admitted, defeated, "but is was doomed from the start. She's only ever had eyes for my brother."_

 _"It wasn't..." Qetsiyah's eyes darted towards the bed, before looking back at Bella._

 _"No," Bella shook her head._

 _"Then who...oh. Bella why didn't you ever say anything," Qetsiyah struggled to gather her thoughts and emotions, her face twisted into a frown of frustration._

 _"Before or after your wedding to my brother," Bella retorted, glaring at the older woman._

 _"If I had known, maybe-"_

 _"Don't try to mollify me as if I'm some child," Bella shook her head, "Silas was everyone's favorite. I was just his little sister trying desperately to live up to everyone's expectations. But you, you treated me like an individual. You didn't see Silas when you looked at me, and I fell in love with you because of it. Perhaps if you had seen Silas when you looked at me I would have stood a chance."_ _Bella offers a dry chuckle, devoid of humor._

 _"Bella-"_

 _"I have to go," Bella moved passed her, wiping at her tears, "father is out looking for Silas. He'll want everyone in order when he returns empty handed."_

 _Qetsiyah watched her go, a new, unfamiliar emotion settling into her heart, "I'm sorry," she sighed, watching as Bella disappeared into the forest._

 _When she could no longer see Bella's slim, curvy form, she turned and in her rage set the tent on fire. She left it to burn, uncaring of if it was put out._

* * *

"So you were in love with your brother's fiance," Alice tilted her head, "but she was in love with him."

"And he was in love with her servant, but he tricked her into creating the immortality Elixir so that he could be with the servant forever," Esme finished, looking slightly confused.

"And on their wedding day, he took the Elixir meant for them with Amara, yes," Bella nodded.

"Damn, your family is jacked up," Emmett muttered, eyebrows high on his forehead, "ow!"

Rosalie glared at him, "shut up, Emmett."

"Fascinating," Carlisle sat up in his seat, "all this time, I've researched into the origins of immortals, and the answer was right in my face for nearly a year."

"No," Bella shook her head, "there has only ever been 3 immortals to ever exist: My brother and me, and his lover Amara. Vampires can be killed, and as such you're not true immortals."

"But Qetsiyah killed Amara," Alice frown, "so how can that be true?"

"Because," Bella smirked, "Amara isn't dead. She's locked away just as Silas is, but she holds a much greater purpose."

"You said she was dead," Rosalie looked at her in confusion.

"I never said that," Bella insisted, "Qetsiyah fooled my brother into believing Amara dead, hoping he would return to her without her in the picture. I didn't find this out until much later."

* * *

 _*7,996 years ago*_

 _"Why did you want Silas to take the cure," Bella questioned her lover, turning in her arms to look at her properly._

 _Qetsiyah sighed, pushing a stray lock of Bella's brown hair behind her ear," I created a limbo, where his soul would be trapped forever when he died, and I would be waiting for him."_

 _Bella searched her eyes, trying to understand what she was hearing, "how could you have possibly found enough power to do something like that. If you were to attempt to maintain such a spell it could kill you."_

 _"I used a source that would never die, and remain untouched by time," Qetsiyah smirked, attempting to distract Bella with a trail of kisses down her neck._

 _Bella moaned, her thoughts momentarily jumbled as she tried to remember what they were talking about. Qetsiyah's hands sneaking up into the fabric of her dress was serving to be quite a distraction, like always._

 _"What source could possibly...oh," Bella trailed off in a moan, "Qet, I know what you're d-doing. What aren't you telling me?"_

 _"What? Can't I just enjoy my beautiful lover's body? Why must I always be up to something," Bella could practically hear the smirk in her voice._

 _"Because you are never up to any good," Bella shook her head, pulling away from her temptress of a lover, "tell me what this source is."_

 _Qetsiyah looked at her in uncertainty, torn between admitting the truth and telling her a lie, "Amara."_

 _Bella looked at her blankly, trying to understand what exactly Amara had to do with anything. Then, the pieces fell into place, and Bella looked at her in shocked anger._ _"All these years. All these years my brother has been locked away believing his love to be dead, and you've been using her as some supernatural conduit to trap him?!"_

 _Qetsiyah reached for her hand, only to have it snatched away in anger, "Bella please, you must understand! If I could undo the spell I would, but it isn't that easy. It cannot be undone without the cure."_

 _"Then we give her the cure," Bella insisted, "and we wake Silas so that they can be together and we can all be happy."_

 _"Don't be naive, Bella. If we awaken Silas, he will kill me," Qetsiyah looked at Bella sharply, "and I refuse to give up my happiness for the man who took it away."_

 _"He's my brother," Bella argued feebly, knowing Qetsiyah was right, making her guilt rise by the second._

 _"An I would be your wife, if it was possible," Qetsiyah stepped closer to her, taking her hands slowly, "would you really trade my life for the man that would take it away?"_

 _"Marriage," Bella couldn't help but be distracted by the declaration, looking into Qetsiyah's dark, chocolate eyes, "You wish to be wed?"_

 _"You are mine," Qetsiyah pulled her in closer, her hands gripping Bella's hips possessively, "were it possible, I would make you my wife so none would challenge that fact."_

 _"Tell me where my brother is," Bella looked into hurt and angry eyes, and reassured her quickly, "I want to say goodbye. I need him to understand why I can't save him."_

 _"One day," Qetsiyah sighed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, "I will tell you one day."_


End file.
